


Benvenuto a casa

by RageFire3000



Series: The story of GiGiBonBon [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Italian National Team, Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 事实上来给布冯接机的只有博努奇一人。





	Benvenuto a casa

**Author's Note:**

> 119激情短打。无妻无子单身老汉AU  
> 设定明年吉吉就从巴黎退役了【dbq吉吉我知道你还想踢o(╯□╰)o  
> 每天都在为Bonbon挣呼吸机！！！

和外界想的不同，布冯的告老还乡之路并没有球迷夹道欢迎，也没有记者追着采访。  
事实上来给布冯接机的只有博努奇一人。  
布冯喜欢这样的回家方式。二十多年的职业生涯里他并不缺这些关注，而现在有一个最重要的人来迎接他，填补了退役老年门将没有球打这个令他还不习惯的失落。  
博努奇看到布冯戴着一顶NY帽子就噗一声笑了出来。  
当时布冯还在低头拖行李箱往旅客大厅走，一抬头，正好看到那个人罩在兜帽下的一张笑脸。  
皱皱巴巴的，眉毛眼睛一条线，但是还挺好看。  
布冯也笑了，加快脚步朝博努奇走过去。  
时隔两年的拥抱。  
拥抱在一起时，他们听到了对方的呼吸声。  
博努奇越发忍不住笑。布冯放开他，问：“怎么了？什么那么好笑？”  
“你的帽子，哈哈哈。”博努奇在单独面对布冯的时候胆子可大，拉着帽檐往下按，几乎要挡住布冯的眼睛：“Signor Buffon，你偷了你儿子的帽子。”  
布冯挑眉：“我怎么不记得我有个儿子？你什么时候给我生的？”  
听到这句话，博努奇的心跳就慢了一拍，糟糕，他们已经是中年人了，怎么还有这种感觉？一定是因为长达两个赛季的别离。“你再不松手……”博努奇低声说：“其他人就要怀疑我们了。”  
放开博努奇后布冯还是忍不住揉了揉他被白色兜帽裹住的脑袋。“虽然这句话不太对，但是Leo，我可真喜欢你在米兰的那一身。你穿红黑套头衫那张照片，我在巴黎几乎每天都要拿出来看一下。”

两年前。  
某个世界杯夜晚。  
他们百无聊赖地看着与自己无关的比赛，都不是很开心。  
原因是博努奇刚才说了一句话，让布冯心里很不是滋味。  
“Gigi，真没想到，去年我们被淘汰那场是我们最后一次做搭档。”  
是啊。布冯想着。2017年11月13日，他在这个不吉利的日子完成了一场毫无意义的零封。他和自己的国家队错过了他此生最后一次世界杯。  
布冯回家就整个撕了11月的日历，他厌恶谈论起这一天。  
他知道博努奇从来都是个说话和做事不经过大脑的人。  
但是这次博努奇确实经过了大脑说出这句话。  
原因是布冯刚才说了一句话，让博努奇心里很不是滋味。  
“我已经和巴黎签了合同。”布冯说：“照片都拍了，只不过还没公布出来。”  
事情就是这样。尤文图斯的大门需要一个更年轻的主人，而这老头子和那只法甲球队需要为了遥不可及的大耳朵杯最后搏一次。在职业选择面前，私人感情完全是没有必要的存在。  
于是就变成了一个三十岁男人和四十岁男人之间的幼稚怄气。博努奇在喝啤酒的时候瞟了一眼布冯。布冯抱紧双臂坐在沙发上，直直盯着电视上那群争抢着球权的20多岁小孩，绷着脸一动不动，颇有教练的风范。  
我总是惹他生气。博努奇想着。  
以前他还不在意这个，他知道布冯总会原谅他。但现在博努奇是真的在骂自己为什么突然说出那句话。  
不是因为布冯不会原谅他，而是他们与对方分享的时间进入了倒计时。  
博努奇放下啤酒，扑向沙发另一端的布冯。  
“Gigi。”博努奇跪坐在沙发上抱着他。  
布冯盯着电视不理他。连身体都没转过去，只是让博努奇从侧面环住他的肩。  
“Gigi，我错了……”博努奇知道自己一个三十大几的男人撒起娇来有多恶心，他只是想让布冯看看他。  
布冯倒是斜了斜眼睛。喝了假酒了？他想着。在尤文主场滑跪都不见他说一句抱歉。  
博努奇把脑袋埋进布冯的肩窝，还蹭了几下，嘬了一口布冯的肩头。  
没辙了。布冯叹了一口气。这个傻蛋总是能找到办法让自己毫无办法。  
布冯侧过身去抱住了博努奇。  
“不，你没有错，Leo，只是我们搞砸了一些事情。”布冯在他耳边低语。当时就是这样。博努奇想。在那个信心崩溃的夜晚，快要四十岁的布冯搂着自己痛哭失声。这种感觉一生经历一次就足够了，哪怕对于布冯这样的传奇。  
博努奇对自己说，再也不能跟他主动提起这件事了。  
在那天之后直到他们分别的前一晚，他们除了拥抱和亲吻之外没有做别的。事实上自从博努奇在米兰的合同上签了字并且告诉布冯后，他们就进入了冷战模式。“你会后悔的。”布冯面无表情说。“不我不会。”博努奇为自己虚张声势。虽然那天他们亲吻得像抱在一起撕咬的野兽，但再也没有实质性的做爱。两个人的距离没有成为负数，反而越拉越大。  
在这个世界杯之夜，他们终于达成和解。

两年后，布冯重新在博努奇身上找到家的感觉。  
那是都灵永恒的黑白，米兰残留的狂热红黑，独特的博努奇口音的“Gigi”和他第一万次主动献出的吻。  
在布冯低头将双唇印上博努奇的额头时，他仿佛听到自己在对自己说；“欢迎回家，意大利人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 终于自己也写了119了好开心【老母亲哭泣  
> 119都是尤文的孩子。谁家孩子还不来个叛逆期离家出走啥的_(:з」∠)_


End file.
